


Just the three of us

by peachykeen14



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen14/pseuds/peachykeen14
Summary: What kind of things go down when the three of them finally manage to be together? Here's a few examples.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Just the three of us

**Author's Note:**

> I write way too much for this ship. Enjoy :)

Life has been hard recently.

With Karl and Quackity being gone so often and Sapnap barely holding it together after his “best friend” is sent to prison, the time they get to spend together is always so valued.

***

Sometimes it’s something simple.

***

Karl had run into Quackity on his way back to Kinoko so they decided to head over together.

The walk was pleasant, the weather was beautiful and the other’s company was so comforting. Of course there was the nostalgia that came from passing the ruins of L’Manberg but even that was taken in stride.

When they finally came upon the vast fields of flowers that housed their final piece, they were beyond eager to feel complete again.

As they approached the front door, they heard the beautiful music of a violin floating through the air.

The two looked at each other in surprise, where was the music coming from?

Karl unlocked the front door and the two headed up the stairs to their shared bedroom as the music became gradually louder.

They opened the door to see Sapnap himself creating the incredible music.

Their jaws dropped, they didn’t know he could play the violin!

The other didn’t notice the two listening in the doorway and continued to play until his song was finished and the claps of his lovers hit his ears.

He turned around surprised to see the two at the same time in the same place.

“KARL! QUACKITY!”

“Keep playing,” Quackity says as he walks over to sit on the bed to watch.

“You sure?” Sapnap starts to feel self conscious.

“Yeah, please do, you play so beautifully.” Karl moves to sit beside Quackity.

Sapnap nods and plays them songs until his wrists begin to ache, the other two never taking their attention away from him.

***

Sometimes it’s something not so great.

***

“You’re never fucking here Karl! What do you want me to say? Even Q shows up more than you do!” Sapnap gestures wildly with his arms, red in the face with tears streaming down.

“I don’t have to tell you everything that I do Sapnap, you’re not in charge of me.” Karl looks tired and emotionless, and fuck does that remind Alex of something.

“No I’m not but don’t you love us enough to want to be here?! You know how hard all of this is for Alex after Schlatt and yet you’re still gone all the time! Do you care at all?!” Sapnap obviously doesn’t know about the boy who’s at the front door with pastries from Niki’s bakery.

“Of course I care! Do you think I want to be gone all the time? I want to be here I do it’s ju-”

“Just what Karl? If you want to be here then be here! Do you know how many nights Quackity wakes up from a nightmare and has to realize that you’re not there? Do you know how hard that is for me? It takes twice as long to calm him down when you’re not here. Or how about the nights when he wakes up screaming for you? What am i supposed to do then?”

Fuck. Alex knew he was a burden. Nothing has changed. He barged into this healthy relationship and now they’re fighting. Maybe everything would be better if he left.

“Sapnap I’m so so sorry, but I’m doing this to protect you, you can’t know about it and neither can Q.”

“So you can’t even trust us anymore? I thought you were better than this Karl.”

Alex hears a sob that he just knows came from Karl and promptly crumbles to the ground and curls in on himself.

“So you don’t trust me Alex, well we’re not very good business partners then are we?!” 

Fuck no not this please not now nononononononononononoNO

“Does Flatty Patty have something to say? Doesn’t matter anyways.”

Alex starts to whisper to himself, “No No, Schlatt you can trust me, I trust you, no no no.”

“I ask you for one thing! And you can’t even do it. ONE THING!”

“I can do it, I’ll do it, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Quackity is snapped out of his state by another sob ringing through the air and realises that it’s not his own.

It must be Tubbo, fuck he was supposed to protect that kid.

When he bursts into the house he sees not Schlatt and Tubbo but Sapnap and Karl.

Karl and Sapnap’s heads snap over to see what’s happening.

Quackity is confused. “What? Where are they?”

Now it’s the others' turn to be confused.

“Where are who Q?” Karl’s head is tilted to the side and he’s approaching Alex slowly like he might run.

“Tubbo and Schlatt. I heard crying and yelling, I have to protect him, where did they go?” Quackity is starting to grow frantic.

The two gasp in understanding and immediately feel guilty.

“Quackity, Schlatt’s dead and Tubbo is at home with Ranboo, Michael, and Tommy right now.” 

Alex looks even more confused for a second before clarity washes over his face and he collapses into Karl, who had managed to get there in time.

“It’s my fault! You guys didn’t yell like this before me, I made everything worse!”

Alex is heaving with sobs head tossed back onto Karl’s shoulder as the two sink to the ground.

Sapnap approaches and takes Quackity’s hands into his own.

“Q we were just arguing, nobody is in danger and we’re not breaking up, it’s not your fault.” Sapnap emphasizes the fault in hope his words will break through his head.

“I’m sorry love, you shouldn’t have had to hear that, we didn’t know you were here.” Karl is peppering kisses along Alex’s neck and holding tight around his waist.

They spend a while there whispering sweet nothings until Alex falls asleep in their arms and they bring him into their shared room where they cuddle up and go to sleep.

***

Sometimes they make ‘new discoveries’

***

Oh god is Sapnap grateful that all three of them are together right now.

Karl is behind him kissing up and down his neck, sucking bruises into his skin which feels fucking amazing. And he has Q in his lap, the two fighting for dominance over their kiss.

Karl starts to run his hands over his hips and up his shirt, asking for permission to remove it. Sapnap pulls away from Alex to allow Karl to pull his shirt over his head before going straight back into what he was doing.

Sapnap tries not to grin into Quackity’s lips when he finally wins over the kiss. Karl reaches over him to tug the beanie off Q’s head and run his fingers through the soft black locks.

Oh how he loves to make Quackity the center of attention on nights like these.

Of course they have boundaries so Alex’s shirt doesn’t come off, but it’s not a big deal.

However they never discussed the fine details of this rule.

Sapnap takes his hands and runs them underneath Alex’s shirt up his back and they are so caught up in what they’re doing that nobody notices.

That is until Sapnap feels… feathers?

He pulls away to see a dazed Quackity who has yet to realize what the confused expression on him means.

“Q what is that?”

The other two stop completely at that.

“What is what.” Ok so he definitely didn’t notice.

“Feathers,” is all Sapnap has to say before Alex’s face dawns in realization.

“Fuck I guess this is happening now.”

Karl and Sapnap look at each other and then back at Quackity who had gotten up to stand in front of them.

He begins to pull his shirt up and Sapnap’s eyebrows shoot up being his bandana as he watches with rapt attention as a pale chest is revealed.

Alex turns around and chuckles at the audible gasp that comes from Karl and Sapnap.

“Wings?!”

He chuckles again, “Yeah.”

He’s bombarded with questions.

How did you hide this? Why did you hide this? Can you fly? And so on.

He crawls back into bed and lets the other two play with his wings while he answers their questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, Interactions are all heavily appreciated, stalk my page for more like this :)


End file.
